


Roommates

by Fortune_Maiden



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Gen, Humor, Post Episode 28, Sleepovers, dorks being dorks, roommate shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-09 22:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18926038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fortune_Maiden/pseuds/Fortune_Maiden
Summary: Whether they like it or not, Woz and Geiz are now roommates. Lines will have to be drawn.In blood, if necessary.





	Roommates

The spare room in the 9 to 5 workshop is a small space, roughly the size of 4 tatamis, with a closet and a small desk. The room was a storage space previously, with several of the old supplies still stuffed in the closet along with the futons. Junichiro had said a western-style bed could be obtained if he preferred it, but Geiz was quick to decline. He didn’t need anything more than a roof over his head and an easy line of sight to Zi-O.

He still doesn’t, but the once spacious comfortable room now comes with a roommate.

He hates it already.

“I don’t think those can move anymore, Geiz-kun,” Woz says unhelpfully from the chair as Geiz pushes the two futons to opposite ends of the room. They’re pressed up against the walls and there’s still a decent amount of room between them, but it Geiz’s opinion it’s not enough. It’ll never be enough.

Still though, Woz isn’t entirely wrong as the futons have partly folded in on themselves from the gravity. He gives Woz a long hard look and then plops down on the futon closer to the door.

“Okay, listen up,” Geiz announces, raising his voice authoratively. “From now on you stay on that side of the room, and I’m on this side. Don’t cross over, and we won’t have any problems.”

“The door is on that side,” Woz points out.

“You can teleport.”

“And the closet?”

“As if you even own anything besides that jacket,” Geiz retorts, then after a pause, frowns. “Actually, are you going to sleep in that?”

“Curious?”

“No.”

There’s a knowing smirk on Woz’s face that makes Geiz’s mood plummet even further and he turns around to face the wall with his arms crossed. He wants very much to just close his eyes on this exhausting day, and to open them the next morning to find the room belonging to him alone once again.

He should have protested louder when he heard Woz had moved in. He should never have let himself get caught up in Zi-O and Junichiro’s elation. But he didn’t, and this is the result.

Woz hums as he moves around his side of the _way too tiny_ room examining his futon, and every time Geiz blinks, he’s still there.

“What are you even doing here!” Geiz suddenly yells out, whirling back around. “Isn’t there a gutter for you to crawl back into?” There’s a small curious part of him wonders where it is Woz has been living all this time.

Most of him doesn’t care, however.

“I’m here to better serve my overlord,” Woz replies haughtily, as though that should have been obvious. “With the escalation in threats we face, I thought the best place for this faithful retainer to be is at his master’s side. He was feeling so lonesome here by himself. Although,” Woz’s expression falls, “I must say; I _certainly_ didn’t expect you to return.”

“I live to disappoint you,” Geiz remarks.

“Yes, I’m sure my other self is quite vexed by this as well.”

Geiz shrugs. As much as he doesn’t care about this Woz, he cares about the white one even less. The only thing on his mind now is this unfair room situation. Why did he have to be the one to share? Woz sits at the small desk and balances his book on his palm. He keeps one eye on Geiz, smirking.

It's annoying.

“Perhaps we should make the most of this opportunity though,” Woz says. “I think this is a good opportunity for us to talk, wouldn’t you agree?”

“No. I have nothing to say to a _traitor_ ,” Geiz snaps, and gets up to pull his pajamas, a black t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants, out of the closet. “And turn around. I’m changing.”

“Why? Is there something you have to hide?”

Woz tone is light but challenging.

_This. This_ is why Geiz wants nothing more than to storm out and demand better accommodations from Junichiro right now.

(Either that or attack Woz where he sits. His body is still feeling the effects of the day’s showdown though, so his first plan probably has slightly better odds of success at this point.)

“Is there something you need to see?” Geiz says through gritted teeth, fixing Woz with his own glare. Woz doesn’t answer or look away. So Geiz doesn’t either.

It’s under this stare off that Geiz slowly (and somewhat clumsily) pulls off his clothes and puts on his sleepwear. He is a soldier of the resistance. Privacy has always been a luxury so he feels no shame in changing in front of Woz. But more importantly, this is _his_ room. He’s not going to retreat to the bathroom.

At no point does Woz break the gaze, but after Geiz is done, he just rolls his eyes, scoffs, and goes back to his book.

“ _What?_ ” Geiz demands.

“Nothing,” Woz says jovially.

“Oh no you don’t. What was that scoff?”

“Merely a tickle in the throat. Don’t concern yourself with it.”

“I’ll concern myself with whatever I damn please.”

“Careful, Geiz-kun. You almost sound like you care.”

“I DON’T CARE!” Geiz shouts, then whirls around to the door guiltily. There’s a terse silence as he listens for signs of someone reacting to the sudden noise. These walls aren’t that thick.

“Don’t shout Geiz-kun, people are trying to sleep,” Woz says unhelpfully.

“I’m not screaming,” Geiz snaps. “And that was your fault anyway—no, shut up. I’m done rising to your taunts. _Good_ _night_.” He all but slams his palm against the light switch and dives under the covers. It’s not quite comfortable with how far up against the wall he’s pushed it, but he’ll manage. He’s slept on worse.

Moments later, the lights come back on.

Geiz throws his blanket off in time to see Woz’s scarf receding back to his jacket.

“Hey! What gives!”

“My apologies, Geiz-kun, I’m in the middle of something,” Woz says. This time he actually is focused entirely on his book (though it’s unclear if he’s really reading it. He's good at faking focus). “Don’t worry, I’ll turn the light back off when I’m done.”

“Not that!” Although that is worthy of Geiz’s ire too, probably. “You crossed the line! We agreed you’d stay on that side!”

“I don’t recall agreeing,” Woz says. “And I didn’t cross any line. I’ve been sitting here this whole time.”

“Don’t play dumb. I saw your scarf just now.” 

Woz looks at him. “That doesn’t count.”

“Of course it counts!” Everything belonging to or relating to Woz counts. Geiz stands up and shuts the light off again. “Listen. I know you don’t like this arrangement any more than I do. But since you won’t do the sensible thing _and leave,_ we’re going to make it work. And that means you stay on your side of the room, and don’t be a smartass about it.”

Woz just looks unimpressed. He doesn’t say or do anything though, so a satisfied Geiz crawls back into his futon and shuts his eyes once again.

It’s roughly a minute before he can hear Woz’s loud (intentionally so) footsteps echo next to him. What is he doing? Just having him in the room is enough to put Geiz on edge. Maybe he should just go bunk with Tsukuyomi. The two of them are no strangers to sharing sleeping quarters, and he knows she’ll understand. Junichiro and Zi-O might not if he’s caught, but he’d deal with it if it came to it.

But no. If he leaves, then that would mean leaving Woz alone to do whatever it is he does when he’s alone. That may have been fine when Woz was out of sight and out of mind, but if they’re stuck under the same roof, Geiz doesn't want him unsupervised.

Why is he even here? What is he planning now? He has Zi-O and his uncle wrapped around his devious clock-bearing fingers, so if push comes to shove it’s up to Geiz to take care of himself and Tsukuyomi.

Also, it’s his room. He happens to like it!

He tries to fall asleep to Woz’s footsteps, a task made even more difficult when the light suddenly turns on.

_Again_.

Geiz rips off his blanket. “Are you serious right now? Are you freaking serious?”

“As I’ve told you, I’m reading,” Woz says bluntly. “I’ll turn off the light when I’m done.”

“I’m trying to sleep. Go downstairs if you want to read.”

“How, oh cruel savior who forbade me use of the door?” Woz says theatrically.

Geiz sits up. “Are you trying to start something?”

“No more than you, I assure you.”

“Well quit it. I’ve had a _very long day_. I’m _tired._ I’m _injured_. All things you should know about, seeing as _you were there._ ”

“I’m well aware,” Woz says. “What baffles me however if your sudden inability to sleep with a little light on. My overlord’s influence has softened you, hasn’t it?”

That did it. Geiz jumps to his feet cracking his knuckles. “Care to test this theory?” he threatens. It doesn’t matter to him that he’s still injured. Woz is too. Maybe even enough to let Geiz get one punch in.

It would certainly make him feel better about a lot of things.

Woz’s eyes narrow and he shuts his book with a thud, and adjusts the scarf over his shoulder.

“Still so energetic, Geiz-kun? Very well, I’ll humor you. And if I win, we swap sides.”

“ _What?”_

“I want the door.”

“You can teleport!”

“That is entirely beside the point.”

_What point_? Geiz wants to shout back, but in the heat of the moment, the urge to punch Woz wins over.

“Alright fine. Sure. You win, we switch. But if I win, you stay in your corner _and sleep_.”

This should not be a difficult concept. At this point, Geiz knows Woz is just screwing with him in hopes of getting the room to himself. He’s always been oddly petty like this. But two can play at that game.

They stand on their respective sides of the room, sizing each other up, waiting for the other to blink so they could strike.

But before either of them can assert their claim on the room, there’s a sound from outside the room followed by a rush of footsteps across the hall.

It’s a reminder that they’re not on the battlefield, they’re in a bedroom, and there are other people in the house who would ask unwanted questions. The fire in Geiz’s fists quickly burns out.

Woz stares at the door. “What was—

“Zi-O. Bathroom run. Must be around 11 now.”

Woz looks startled for a moment and fishes out his timepiece from his pocket. It’s exactly 11. “You know his bathroom schedule?” Woz asks incredulously.

“I know all of Zi-O’s habits,” Geiz says proudly. Unlike Woz, he wasn’t here to play around. During his first few weeks at the 9 to 5 workshop, he made sure to study his target very carefully.

“Fascinating,” Woz mutters, and sits down on his futon for the first time that evening. “What else do you know?”

“Nothing I’m telling you,” Geiz snaps, and crawls back under his blanket. “I’m tired. You want to read, fine. Just leave me alone.”

“Yes,” Woz agrees, a little too readily. “Maybe it is best we turn in now.” He uses his scarf to turn the light off, and the two of them sit perfectly still in the dark and wait.

Unfortunately, it’s already too late. It’s not long before Sougo’s footsteps are heard once again, only this time they stop directly in front of Geiz’s room.

There’s a brief knock, but he doesn’t wait for an answer before opening the door.

“Hey guys, are you still awake?” he asks, awfully cheerful for this time of night.

“No,” Geiz answers sourly, but Sougo comes in anyway, and once again, the lights are turned on.

“I saw the light on here before,” he says with a cheeky grin. “What’s uhh…”

His voice and his grin both fade at the sight of the futons. Pushed as far away from each other as possible. Halfway up a wall. Immediately, Sougo crosses his arms and looks at Woz.

“Black Woz...”

“It wasn’t me, my Overlord,” the prophet replies.

“But it _was_ his fault,” Geiz chimes in helpfully.

“Come on, you two. We’re all living together so we should get along,” Sougo scolds them. He studies the room carefully as he says this, and Geiz isn’t sure he likes that look. A feeling of dread forms in his stomach as Sougo’s face suddenly lights up, and he dashes off with a “Wait here.”

Geiz and Woz can only exchange looks, as the thudding of footsteps grows faint, and then returns louder than ever moments later. Sougo reappears in the doorway, a spare futon in hand.

“Oh no!” Geiz yells. “Get out!”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Sougo says and lays out his futon dead center in the room. Then, with a strength he really shouldn’t have, pushes both Geiz and Woz’s futons closer. They’re no longer pressed against the wall, but if the room barely had enough room for 2 beds, it _definitely_ did not have enough for 3. There’s only the barest of space between the three of them.

“My Overlord, what are you doing?” Woz asks in an exasperated tone.

“Helping you guys settle in,” he says, getting comfortable. “The way I see it, Black Woz and I get along. And Geiz and I are friends.” He’s elated to say the word, and Geiz immediately regrets everything. “So if I’m here, maybe that positive energy will spread to you.”

“Astounding logic,” Woz mutters dryly.

“Right? It’s much more fun together,” Sougo grins, then looks at Woz a little more carefully. “By the way Woz, are you going to sleep in that? Do you want to borrow some pajamas?”

“Please don’t worry about it, my Overlord.”

Sougo seems unconvinced, but loses interest quickly. He is far more excited about this impromptu sleepover, and Geiz has a sneaking suspicion he’s only using their feud as a pretense.

“Come on, come on, it’s bedtime now,” Sougo insists. “It’s been a long day.”

“It’s turning into a long night too.”

Sougo’s presence does at least have the effect of making Woz appear put out. Geiz sympathizes, but if makes Woz dial his attitude back a little, he’ll deal with it. Having Zi-O in his room is marginally better than having Woz in it.

And when Geiz turns the light off once again, it stays off, though he finds himself fraught with anxiety and unable to fall asleep.

Sougo, however, passes out quickly, and lazily rolls to the ends of his futon, far too close to Geiz. Geiz is unsuccessful at pushing him away.

Woz observes this, and then stands up. It’s dark but Geiz _knows_ there’s a smile on his face.

“Where are you going?” he demands in a hushed tone.

“Seeing as my Overlord has made his way here, it means there’s a new vacancy available,” Woz whispers back. “I think I’ll take up residence in his room tonight. Rejoice! You get your room back after all.”

“Like hell,” Geiz leaps to his feet as well because, _dammit_ , he should have thought of that first! He jumps in front of the door with one arm spread out protectively in front of it, and the other feeling for the doorknob. “You’re not going anywhere. You take one step on my side of the room, and I’ll make sure you regret it.”

But Woz is undeterred.

“You’re forgetting one very important thing, Geiz-kun.”

“What?”

“I can teleport.”

**Author's Note:**

> (In the end, nobody gets much sleep that night)
> 
> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed! :D
> 
> I got this idea from the first part of Episode 29 where Woz just seemed unusually subdued the whole episode... being Geiz's roommate must be hard. Very disappointed we did not get roommate shenanigans!
> 
> This story was probably funnier in my head, but I hope it turned out okay! It ended up being surprisingly difficult to write ^^"


End file.
